dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Golden Great Ape
(Kanba) (Tuffle version; alternate color) |class=Transformation |similar='Great Ape' }} , Golden Oozaru, or sometimes called , is an alternative and far stronger type of Great Ape that is seen in Dragon Ball GT. It is the result of a Saiyan in Great Ape form becoming a Super Saiyan. According to the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files and Vegeta's filler flashback in Dragon Ball Z, this form appears to be the Legendary Super Saiyan spoken of in Saiyan lore, as like the Super Saiyan spoken of in the legends this form exists solely for destruction and slaughter. Overview This state is attained by Saiyans who have a tail, along with the ability to become a Super Saiyan. By looking at either a full moon or a full planetary body (sunlight reflected from a planet also generates Blutz Waves, as Goku used the "full Earth" to transform) the Saiyan can transform. Aside from their fur being golden-colored and standing on end, the Saiyan's appearance is identical to that of a regular Great Ape, except Great Ape Baby whose eyes are blue-colored (possibly as a result of the mutations Baby was performing on Vegeta's body). Additionally, a golden, crackling aura is sometimes visible around the user. Usage and Power The power of the Golden Great Ape multiplies manifold, which far surpasses that of a Great Ape in all areas. The form is also more powerful than the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. While in this state, the power and strength of a Saiyan increase drastically. They have the same abilities as the Great Ape, only even more powerful and destructive, and their rage's peak goes so high, that they can cause major destruction. In Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter, Golden Great Ape Baby is around 1.2x stronger than Super Baby Vegeta 2. Their berserk condition also increases to the point of becoming uncontrollable; in this state, Goku was more than a match for Baby but was unable to focus on fighting him. Vegeta, while still infected by Baby, transformed into a Golden Great Ape and could use ''ki'' blast attacks while in this state. Pure breed Saiyans (such as Goku and Vegeta) that unlock this form and are capable of either obtaining or retaining their consciousness of their identity, thus controlling their powers as well, can use this form to achieve the level of Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta acknowledged that he could not become a Super Saiyan 4 when he first changed into a Golden Great Ape when Baby had control of his body due to being part Tuffle at the time of Baby's reign. Cunber uses this form during his battle with Vegito in the Prison Planet Saga of Super Dragon Ball Heroes, taking the form to gain an advantage over Vegito's Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. This form is first displayed by Goku in the Baby Saga of Dragon Ball GT where he uses it by staring at the "full Earth" after regaining his tail, subsequently overwhelming Strongest Form 2 Baby Vegeta until Pan manages to get him to regain his sense - transforming him into Super Saiyan 4. Baby Vegeta goes on to use the form using the Blutz Wave Generator created by Bulma to battle Super Saiyan 4 Goku, but loses when the latter achieves Ultra-full-power Saiyan 4. During the Shadow Dragon Saga, Vegeta attains this form - and thanks to his royal heritage and control over the state immediately becomes a Super Saiyan 4. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight': Depending on who the user is, Golden Great Apes can levitate like other fighters. *'Ki-Based Attacks': Depending on who the user is, Golden Great Apes are able to use Ki-based blasts. Baby could use Ki-based blasts in the Golden Great Ape state because of the elite level Vegeta holds. *'Rush Attacks': They can also attack their opponents by inflicting high physical damage. *'Mouth Energy Wave': One of the Golden Great Ape's most commonly used techniques. The Golden Great Ape fires mouth energy waves. It is unknown if the blast waves from the Golden Great Ape can be strengthened like the Ki-based techniques. *'Fire Breath': Like the normal Great Apes, they can use this ability. The Golden Great Ape user fires a gigantic blaze that severely incinerates the surrounding area and any foes within it. Golden Great Ape Goku's version is called in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Crushing in Hands': Like the normal Great Apes, they can crush someone's bones with their hands. *'Speed': Depending on who the user is, Golden Great Apes can be faster than some other giants. *'Other Techniques': Depending on who the user is, they could also perform other actions that a human-sized fighter would do. Video Game Appearances Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout features Great Ape Baby as the final boss. In the game, he is taller than the screen, usually only visible from his waist down. His mouth blast, ultimate attack, and other ki attacks only hit if his opponent is in the air. Also, he is playable with the use of an external cheat device. In Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, players are given a very brief time to control Goku's Golden Great Ape form, and the final boss is Golden Great Ape Baby. Golden Great Ape Baby appears as a playable character in the fighting games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Golden Great Ape Baby appears as a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, and Golden Great Ape Goku and Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta are bosses and playable characters in Dragon Ball Heroes. Golden Great Ape Gogeta makes his debut in Jaaku Mission 8 as the last set. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Broly's Golden Great Ape equivalent form also appears. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Broly's Golden Great Ape equivalent form appears as a boss with his transformation being caused by Towa after she and Mira are inadvertently summoned to the Timespace Rift by Tekka's Team who manage to defeat Great Ape Broly. Later Ultra Pinich uses a Power Ball to transform into his Great Ape form which is Golden Great Ape by default due to Ultra Pinich always being in Super Saiyan form. Tekka's Team manage to defeat Great Ape Ultra Pinich. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, as part of the GT Pack 1 DLC Golden Great Ape Baby appears appears as a boss character while Golden Great Ape Goku makes a vocal cameo appearance in the GT Saga Part 1 story though does not appear physically. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Golden Great Ape Baby returns as a boss character though he plays no role in the main story. As part of an update, the the Future Warrior can obtain an outfit called the Golden Great Ape Suit (Upper Body, Lower Body, Hands, and Feet) which can be obtained as a completion reward during certain Raid Quests. Additionally, there is also a companion accessory called Golden Great Ape Hat & Tail which the Future Warrior can also obtain as a completion reward during the same Raid Quests that the suit is obtained in. Both the suit and accessory are essentially metallic golden recolors of the Great Ape Suit and Great Ape Hat & Tail. The suit and accessory are essentially a costume that can be worn by all races and genders. If the Super Saiyan 3 transformation is used the Hat and Tail accessory will disappear during the transformation. Trivia *When Goku transforms into a Great Ape in the 1997 Dr. Slump remake, Goku is briefly seen as a Super Saiyan/Great Ape hybrid during the transformation. *In the video game, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U one of Donkey Kong's alternate costumes resembles the colors of the Golden Great Ape. Gallery References Site Navigation fr:Oozaru doré ca:Ozaru Daurat pt-br:Oozaru Dourado ru:Золотой Оозару es:Ōzaru Dorado Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations